vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nefertari
Summary Nefertari, or Tari for short, is a perpetually sleepy mummy, roused from her centuries long slumber by the unsuspecting main character who stumbles upon her resting place. A lot of the sleepy mummy's history is shrouded in mystery, with even Tari herself not being able to recall much of her past life, or even what she had for breakfast, for that matter. Despite this, she is a friendly, caring individual. Even if her hugs can end up being just a touch too strong for most spines to withstand. Her bandages appear to have a mind of their own and act according to her emotions; ensnaring and capturing those whose 'warmth' she wishes to take, needing to sustain herself on energy borrowed from others due to her undead nature. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Nefertari, though more commonly referred to as Tari. Origin: Quest Failed Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mummy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Weapon Mastery, Thread Manipulation (Can control her bandages freely to ensnare people. They are described as being comparable to steel, and they can regenerate indefinitely if cut), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect threats well before they reveal themselves), Heat and Energy Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Coming into contact with her skin will both pacify and cause one to become uncontrollably infatuated with Tari), likely Pain Immunity Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Should be physically comparable, if not superior, to Jilly.) Speed: Below Average Human (Primarily moves at a pace akin to sleepwalking), Subsonic in short bursts (Can keep up with Jilly and Ruby temporarily) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Should be superior to Jilly) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Took a barrage of rage-fueled strikes from Jilly and absentmindedly remarked that it tickled) Stamina: Typically below average, though when sufficiently motivated, she can be virtually inexhaustible. Range: Extended melee range via size, at least hundreds of meters with bandages (Reached Matt while he was on the other side of her tomb) Standard Equipment: Her bandages Intelligence: Notably airheaded and oblivious at times, though when motivated enough she can utilize her strength and bandages quite efficiently in battle and be very perceptive. Unaware of the curse she possesses and thus unable to control it. Standard Tactics: When faced with anyone she would consider worth snuggling, she tends to wrap them up in her bandages before bringing them close enough to hug. At this point they would be inflicted with her curse and remain in her embrace until they die from having their heat and energy drained. Otherwise she uses her bandages, said to be comparable in strength to steel, either as whips or to tear through her opponents. Weaknesses: Has been known to fall asleep at random on occasion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mummy's Curse:' Any amount of prolonged exposure to Tari's bare skin will inflict the victim with this curse. They will become infatuated and obsessed with Tari, and the longer they maintain physical contact with her, the more of their energy she'll drain. Tari herself is unaware of her possession of this curse. Gallery Quest_failed_scan6.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mummies Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thread Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Heat Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Pain Users Category:Quest Failed Category:Tier 9